Equinoccio
by Woman in red
Summary: EdwardxBella Felicitaciones al inocente cordero... que logró destruir un siglo de autocontrol. Edward's POV


**Equinoccio**

* * *

Sabía que ella iba a aparecerse allí. Lógico, ¡si yo se lo había dicho! De todos modos, juro que si hubiera tenido corazón, éste hubiera detenido su latir en el preciso (y maldito, permítanme agregar) momento en el cual volteé a verla.

El problema es que destruír mi barrera de autocontrol (De la cual me podría haber jactado. Sino fuera por culpa suya) significa a su vez volverme un egoísta. Sí. Egoísmo. Tener lo que más quería sin importarme el resto. Lo que más quería era a ella. Y ella estaba allí, tin tin tin. Esa fue la primera vez que odié que una ecuación fuera tan exacta, tan cerrada, y tan simple (Y eso que la matemática jamás fue mi fuerte ni despertó mucho interés en mí, por ende su majestuosidad y exactitud me importaron siempre un rábano).

Volteé. Estaba desnuda. Desnuda. **DESNUDA**. ¿Tengo que repetirlo o algo? Es que es importante que comprendan este punto de la historia. Isabella Swan, mi oscuro objeto de deseo, estaba desnuda. Mi cordero había venido hacia mí, el león hambriento, con la carne expuesta. Sí. Y en ese momento aseguré que si la ponzoña se vendiera, yo tendría el monopolio del mercado.

¿Cómo terminé hablando de mercado de monopolio?! ¡Ella estaba desnuda, ahí, EN FRENTE mío! De toda la lista que se podría haber armado de cosas a hacer en un rango de peligro, de la seguridad a la posible muerte, estaba eligiendo la anteúltima opción. Porque más peligroso era…

No, olvídenlo. Estaba haciendo la última. La más peligrosa.

Si los ojos no se me desorbitaron al verla, fue de pura casualidad. No soy humano, pero no por eso dejo de ser _hombre_. Con todo lo que la hombría implica. Y _oh-mi-Dio_s, que he estado en mentes pervertidas, repletas de lujuria, y juro que todos aquellos eran santos samaritanos pastores y castos al lado de todas las cosas que se estaban cruzando por mi cabeza. Agradecía que ella no tuviera el poder de ver dentro de mí, porque me habría visto hacerla mía una y otra vez en mil formas distintas. Sentí un ardor incómodo y conocido en mi garganta. Quise apartarla, quise castigarla por presentarse así frente a mí. Ella quitó la mano que había depositado en mi espalda, enviándome un escalofrío al hacerlo, para caminar dentro del agua y mirar a la luna, colocando ahora su suave palma sobre mi gélida mano.

– Hermosa - susurró. Venía de bañarse. El cabello mojado y oscurecido le caía graciosamente sobre los hombros y tapaba sus pechos de manera tentativa e inocente. El reflejo del blanco satélite de la tierra, que rebotaba en las tibias aguas americanas, chocaba con su piel nacarada, haciéndola aún más nívea. Pequeñas ondulaciones en el agua golpeaban contra pecho y se deslizaban por sus brazos hasta acariciar su espalda. Suspiré por la envidia. Y reí. Reí por la incapacidad de llorar. Estaba allí, frente a mi peor némesis en su mayor expresión, mientras una bestia interna se debatía entre si hundir los dientes en la clara piel de su cuello y beber de ella hasta hartarme, o tomarla por la cintura y satisfacer a esa _otra_ nueva bestia que también gritaba y pataleaba por _un poco_ de Bella.

Eso no podía ser un tierno cordero. Ladeó la cabeza, dejando que mechones de pelo ennegrecidos por el agua se deslicen por su espalda, y llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho, como si acariciara el mar. Eso no era un inocente cordero, no y no. Ese gesto tan sensual, tan excitante NO era de una casta ovejita. Eso era un lobo en piel de cordero. Un lobo empecinado en destruir mi incorruptible autocontrol, el cual pendía de un hilo al tenerla así, tan vulnerable, tan ingenua… tan mía.

Válgame Dios. Mi intento de controlarme me llevó hasta a mentirme a mí mismo. Costaba, pero había que aceptarlo: Sí era inocente. Sí producía cosas en mí sin darse cuenta, con gestos ingenuos. No buscaba excitarme, pero lo hacía. Y era o porque ella era una bestia sensual a la cual no podría resistirme nunca por más que fuera monaguillo, o porque yo era un maniático lujurioso y pervertido por su culpa. ¿Puedo apostar? Yo creo que ambas.

Mi cuerpo _quiso_ dar un paso hacia ella. Hago hincapié en el quiso. Porque yo no se lo permití. La batalla entre la razón, que me pedía de rodillas que no hiciera nada, y mi instinto, que saltaba por todos lados, desesperado, me hacían acordar a un comic que leí una vez. Nada importante. Suspiré, intentando calmar así a la bestia interior que gritaba por Bella.

– Está bien… - le respondí, haciendo una mueca. Volteé hacia ella. Me perdí en sus profundos ojos chocolate. Dios santo, si algún día esa chica me llegaba a faltar… Sí, culpa. Comenzaba a sentir culpa por todo aquello que había pensado hacerle. Tachen. Tachen, tachen, tachen. Que iba a hacerle. Porque Bella había cumplido su parte del contrato… Y yo debía cumplir la mía. 107 años te vuelven un hombre de palabra.

107 años. Imaginen un barco. Una pequeña flota a la deriva, que hace 107 años no toca puerto… Ni _nada_.

Seguido de aquel pensamiento que bordaba ya lo cómico, me dediqué a mirar a la mujer que tenía a mi lado. Sus sonrosadas mejillas, su acompasada respiración…

– Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa… - Continué, saboreando cada una de las palabras que decía – No comparándola contigo.

Aferré su mano. El calor de las aguas lograba disimular el frío de mi cuerpo, cosa de la cual estaba totalmente agradecido. Viva América, y viva su maldita cercanía al ecuador. Oí el agua moverse, y sentí cómo su pequeña mano se posaba sobre mi pecho desnudo. Sonreí. ¿Cómo no podía ser feliz al lado de ese ángel que ahora era mi mujer…? Daría mi vid-- Mi _lo-que-sea-que-hace-que-yo-sea-un-cadáver-móvil-y-consciente_ por vivir toda la eternidad al lado de esa chica.

Y me estremecí. La maldije en mi fuero interno por darse cuenta. Mi innecesaria respiración comenzó a agitarse ante el contacto.

Me tensé.

– Te prometí que lo intentaríamos…- Sabía que en algún momento tendría que tocar el tema. - Si… Si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente.

Se recostó sobre mi pecho… Tentando su suerte. Con ello, su suave pecho se oprimió contra mi abdomen, haciéndome alucinar. Juro que en cinco segundos mi mente produjo una miríada de historias, y todas iban por el mismo género.

– No tengas miedo – Musitó, devolviéndome al mundo real (Si real se lo puede llamar a que yo sea un _vampiro lee-mentes_ y _come-Bellas_. Ja ja ja. Permitidme el letargo.) – Nos pertenecemos.

Increíblemente, dentro de todo ese marojo de sentimientos que tenía dentro (Calculo que un 10 eran castos, y NO incluían ni comérmela ni violarla allí mismo) comenzó a surgir un vacío. Ella me pertenecía. Yo le pertenecía a ella. Sí, de eso estaba segura. Sólo un fenómeno como yo podría amarla toda la eternidad. Yo sabía hasta qué nivel llegaba mi devoción a ella, que vendría a ser mi santa… Y yo el fiel samaritano. El momento era perfecto. La rodeé con mis brazos. Yo no quería que ella se fuera de mi lado, nunca. Me desarmaría. No podría seguir.

'_Ay, el vampirito se puso sentimental'_ Dictaminó la bestia interior, a la que mandé a callar frunciendo el seño

Por más que muchos la pretendieran, ella me pertenecía. Ella sería mía eternamente, y yo de ella.

– Para siempre - le respondí.


End file.
